Break My Fall
by krsw1151
Summary: Sometimes the only way to save someone is to hold their hand and never let go. Todomomo


**Break My Fall**

He couldn't see anything. There was a buzzing of white noise in his ears and the air was heavy with smoke. There was a pounding at the back of his skull and he could feel something warm and wet running down his face and absorbing into his costume. But he couldn't see anything. Everything was completely black but he couldn't tell if his eyes were open or closed.

He felt his fingers twitch but he didn't have the strength to apply any actual pressure to them. He didn't know where he was and he had no memory of how he had gotten there.

Something warm, soft and strong grabbed his arm. He couldn't even flinch, his reflexes were nonexistent.

"To-!...-ease!"

The buzzing grew louder and the smoke filled his throat. But he still couldn't move. The voice, if that's what that broken noise was, sounded far away, like it was across a windy field that struggled against the breeze. The wetness continued to flow down his cheek but he couldn't move his hand to see what it was.

"Todoro-!... Wake...!"

It was loud. It was wet. It was warm. It was heavy. It was dark. He didn't feel anything, no pain. He assumed he must have imagined the grip on his arm. The voice echoed around his head, seemingly coming from everywhere.

"Todoroki!" It was a cry, distorted and shattered.

Then everything stopped. There wasn't anymore buzzing. There wasn't any pricks of light in his vision. His lungs felt clear. It was peaceful. A peace he had no idea existed. The voice disappeared into the void. He felt weightless, he couldn't even think.

Then it all came rushing back.

"Shouto!"

His head was killing him and he coughed on the smoke filled air. His fingers curled into a fist and he felt a stinging somewhere on his torso. White dots filled his eyes as he summoned the strength to open them.

It was like looking through fogged up glass. It was dark too, the blue sky lay behind a thick cloud of gray smoke and in the corner of his eye he saw the red glow of flames. Were they his? He couldn't remember. He groaned from the pain and effort.

"Shouto! Shouto, can you hear me?"

He felt it again, the pressure on his arm. It took a lot of effort and his head didn't agree with him but he turned it in the direction of the pressure and voice.

She was blurry and the black dots in the corner of his vision didn't make it any better, but he would know that person anywhere.

Yaoyorozu.

"Oh thank god!" She choked and he could see the light from the flames reflected in her tears. "Oh Shouto… thank god." She turned her body and screamed over her shoulder, voice incredibly hoarse. "I've got a hero down over here! I think… I think he has a concussion!"

He could barely keep up with whatever she was saying but his vision was clearing up. Yaoyorozu's ponytail had come almost completely undone and her face and chest were covered with a mixture of dirt and blood. Her clothes were ripped and Todoroki saw that she was lying on her stomach, a wound on the back of her thigh. She was in really bad shape and he figured that he was no better off.

He had never seen her so scared and relieved at the same time. "Helps on it's way," she said breathlessly, coughing on the polluted air. "You're going to be okay. You're going… to be okay."

She kept chanting it in a quiet voice, her grip on his arm tightening like he would disappear if she let go.

Todoroki opened his mouth but just coughed, no words being able to come out. He felt a cold hand on his cheek, smearing the blood from his head wound. "Don't." Yaoyorozu gasped out. "That explosion forced you out of a three story building and you hit the ground really hard, despite by rope slowing you down. Save your strength."

Despite the obviously bad situation they were in, she gave him a smile. A smile so genuine and sincere that it gave him what he needed.

He moved his arm towards her and without needing to be told, Yaoyorozu moved the hand that wasn't holding his face to his hand, weaving their fingers together and holding on for dear life. Her grip was stronger but he put everything he had into it.

Flashes of the battle that had just happened raced through his mind. The last thing he saw before the room filled with fire was Yaoyorozu running towards him trying to grab him before the inevitable. She hadn't made it before he had been blasted. But she was here now. And that's all that mattered to him.

His voice was hoarse, broken just like hers. "Thank you."

She looked at him, confused. "For what?" She asked and Todoroki could see people running toward them over her shoulder.

He looked her in the eye. "For… for breaking my fall."

A new wave of tears fell. "I didn't get to you in time though. I saw it coming and yet-!"

"Momo."

She stopped talking and just stared at him. Something passed between their connected eyes, an understanding, a lecture, a promise. And she smiled, a small but genuine smile. She dropped her head on his shoulder and Todoroki closed his eyes again, letting his body relax as the medics came close.

But the grip of their entwined hands only tightened.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! this was my first todomomo fic and I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
